


Не могу притворяться

by ConVersia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: От истины к иллюзиям, от жизни ко снам, герой метался до тех пор, пока, наконец, окончательно не запутался в том, кто он есть и где он существует.





	

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2017 заявка №190 фанфикшен  
> ***  
> Все события или персонажи, придуманные и описанные мною, вымышленные. Любое сходство с реальными событиями, именами, персонажами или местами случайно. Имена из оригинального сериала были изменены на другие.

— Энди, почему ты снова пытался с собой покончить? Почему ты не вызвал кого-то из персонала, когда у тебя случился очередной приступ? Мы же с тобой уже обсуждали, что ты должен просить о помощи, а не пытаться справиться самостоятельно.  
Слова едва ли доходили до ушей. Парень поднял безучастный взгляд на своего лечащего врача, пытаясь сосредоточиться и осмыслить все сказанное им. Он не должен был сдаваться и оставлять попыток спасти собственного брата. Но вместо этого он сидел в кабинете врача, который снова пытался убедить его в том, что вся жизнь Энди — ни что иное как плод его воображения. У него не было времени для того, чтобы просиживать здесь штаны, но во всем теле еще была невероятная слабость из-за количества потерянной крови, а руки безжизненно лежали на коленях, туго перемотанные бинтами на запястьях. Доктор сказал, что если бы он резанул на миллиметры глубже, то перерезал бы себе сухожилия. Было бы очень глупо лишиться рук из-за попыток спасти младшего братца. В следующий раз стоило бы поискать другой способ.   
— Давай повторим все заново. Как тебя зовут? — врач был спокоен, как и всегда. Порой это спокойствие невероятно раздражало Эндрю, потому что мужчина пытался делать сосредоточенное лицо и что-то записывать в карту. В это время врач поджимал губы и морщил нос в серьезной гримасе, отчего его седые усы забавно шевелились. Но парень-то знал, что это лишь напускная серьезность, а в голове его витало что-то вроде: «пациенту становится только хуже».  
— Меня зовут Энрю Стайт, — парень повторял это постоянно. Каждый божий день. Утро у Энди начиналось не с противной каши, в которой ложка стояла намертво, не с крепкого чая и даже не с зарядки. А именно с этой процедуры. Стоило только юноше раскрыть глаза, как медсестра начинала задавать одни и те же вопросы, — мне 21 год.   
— Ты помнишь, как зовут твоих родителей? — пациент внимательно следил за руками собственного врача. И хороший знак — когда они неподвижны, ведь если мужчина морщил усы и что-то записывал, то это было звоночком, что Энди сказал что-то не так.  
— Лидия и Питер Стайты.  
— Где ты находишься?  
— Я нахожусь в лечебном центре, — то, что хотел услышать врач, но не то, что являлось правдой для Эндрю. Скромный и тихий ответ, из-за которого врач тут же завозил ручкой по бумаге. Парень опустил глаза на свои колени, пальцами неловко теребя ткань своих белых штанов — единой формы для всех пациентов учреждения.  
— Почему ты пытался покончить с собой?   
— Я должен был связаться со жнецом. Жнецы работают на Смерть и пожинают души умерших. И если бы я умер, то мог бы договориться, чтоб мою душу забрали вместо души Чарли!  
— Энди, мы уже обсуждали с тобой, что Чарльз — это...  
— Чарли — это мой брат. Чарли — не выдумка, он мой брат! — в попытке прервать нелепость, сказанную врачом, юный Стайт резко поднялся со стула, стремясь ударить кулаком по столу. Он был слишком уверен в том, что попытка агрессии разубедит врача в его неясно откуда взявшейся убежденности в отсутствии брата, вот только сильное головокружение и потемнение в глазах заставило его опуститься обратно и зажмуриться. Еще бы немного и он потерял сознание.  
Мужчина устало потер виски и дал парню минуту прийти в себя, пока тот не заговорит снова. Сначала ему нужны были секунды, чтобы успокоиться, затем слова сами начнут выходить из него, потому что каждый нуждается в том, что бы его выслушали.   
— Мы охотились на вампира, а у Чарли не так хорошо развиты рефлексы, он ведь, дурак, в колледж пошел, предпочел охоте нормальную жизнь. Но когда отец пропал, мне пришлось обратиться к нему за помощью. После смерти отца Чарльз был волен уйти, но не сделал этого, мы продолжили охотиться вдвоем, правда, за свою «нормальную» жизнь он совсем растерял хватку. И пару часов назад, когда мы почти убили вампира... Он разорвал ему шею. Я должен спасти его, доктор Ричмонд, у меня мало времени, жнец скоро заберет его. Я должен поговорить с ним, он должен понять.   
Эндрю облизнул свои пересохшие губы после рассказа и прикрыл слезящиеся глаза, но тут же утер едва рабочими руками предательски скатившиеся слезы, поднимая взгляд на врача. Все шло абсолютно не так, потому что на лице пожилого мужчины застыло выражение явного сочувствия и будто непонимания. Мужчина сжимал пальцами ручку, прервав свои записи на середине. Неужели снова не верил? Но ведь у Энди действительно не осталось времени!  
— Энди, твой отец жив и он навещает тебя каждый четверг вместе с твоей матерью, — доктор отложил ручку и потер свои руки, внимательно глядя на своего пациента. Наверняка он думал, что из рассказов Эндрю можно бы было написать целую книгу в жанре фэнтези, которая стала бы неплохим бестселлером. Но если бы он выдавал фантазии пациентов за собственные рукописи, то давно бы уже сидел перед камерами на ток-шоу как знаменитый писатель. Ну, или в тюрьме, за разглашение конфиденциальной информации пациентов.   
— Моя мать умерла, когда мне было пять.  
Мужчина издал тихий, будто обессиленный, вздох. Доктор старательно пытался обойти абсурдные темы о жнецах, смертях и вампирах, останавливаясь на реальных фактах, в попытке вернуть Эндрю в настоящую реальность и вытащить из той, в которой существовал парень. Но тот категорично стоял на своем, никак не желая поверить в то, что существует на самом деле, отдавая предпочтение именно тому, что творилось у него в голове, несмотря на более жуткие события. Самое страшное, что юноша даже не пытался выбраться из этого ужаса. Наоборот, он загонял себя в него только глубже. И так уже на протяжении десяти месяцев. Если первое время юноша шел на контакт, и врачу удавалось его убедить в том, где настоящее, а где выдуманное, то сейчас ему стало гораздо хуже, по сравнению с началом его лечения.   
Эндрю не был глупым, но уже не внушал надежд, однако родители наотрез отказывались переводить его в лечебницу для тяжело больных, несмотря на то, что сейчас он даже не желал признавать собственных родителей, бросаясь на них с криками, что это очередная ловушка, устроенная демонами. Лидия заливалась горькими слезами в попытке обнять сына, но того лишь насильно оттаскивали работники больницы, чтобы он не навредил родному человеку.

— Я пропишу тебе другие таблетки, только их нужно принимать немного чаще. Дай мне обещание, что будешь выпивать все, — мужчина захлопнул медицинскую карту Эндрю Стайта, давая этим действием понять, что разговор окончен, — иди, отдохни, на вечер у тебя ничего не запланировано, можешь выйти на улицу.  
На самом деле, Энди не всегда был таким. Он рос обычным ребенком, не обделенный любовью родителей. Лидия и Питер позволяли себе баловать его как единственное дитё в их небольшой семье. Эндрю, как и все, ходил в школу, посещал дополнительные занятия по физике, увлекался баскетболом, имел много друзей и влюблялся в девочек. Началось все в старшей школе. Страшные сны, из-за которых юноша просыпался в холодном поту и с дрожью в голосе рассказывал родителям за завтраком свои сны в деталях.  
Сначала это были лишь размытые образы монстров: вампиров, оборотней, призраков, демонов и прочей нечисти. Сны были похожи на плохие фильмы ужасов, но даже это заставляло юного Стайта просыпаться с мыслью, что он не хочет видеть больше подобного.   
Затем ему стала сниться смерть собственной матери. Как она сгорает в их собственном, Стайтов, доме и громко, просто невероятно жутко, кричит от боли, когда маленький пятилетний Энди стоит и наблюдает за всем этим со стороны. Но он никогда не мог проснуться сам, продолжая смотреть на языки пламени, пожирающие их жилье. Питер прибегал рано утром в комнату сына, который кричал и плакал во сне, пытаясь закрыть уши руками. Отец всегда выпутывал Энди из одеял, прежде чем начать судорожно трясти парня, дабы тот проснулся. Видимо, неосознанно укрываясь толстым слоем ткани, Эндрю предполагал, что это сможет спасти его от ужасных снов и разрывающих сердце криков матери во сне.  
И только Энди собирался записаться к врачу, чтобы посоветоваться о беспокоящих снах, как сразу Лидия прекратила каждую ночь сгорать в спящем подсознании юного Стайта. Теперь в его ночных кошмарах появился новый персонаж, которого звали Чарльз, и почему-то подсознательно Эндрю знал, что это его брат. Как это обычно и бывает во снах, вы просыпаетесь в полной уверенности, что во сне за окном была зима, хотя на самом деле на улицу вы даже не выходили, да и приснилось подобное летом. Вот и юноша был полностью уверен, что Чарли носил фамилию Стайт и был полноценным членом их семьи. Но это не были обычные посиделки в гостиной вместе с родителями, когда они смотрели фильмы или были увлечены настольной игрой. Энди был ответственным за жизнь младшего — как оказалось позже, что у них разница была в целых четыре года — брата, потому что отец строго настоял Эндрю следить за Чарли. «Сначала стреляй, потом задавай вопросы», — так говорил Питер, протягивая десятилетнему мальчишке пистолет. Это был совсем не тот Питер Стайт, который в обычной жизни покупал мороженое сыну за каждую хорошую оценку и гулял с ним в парке почти каждый вечер. Отец уходил и мог оставить детей на несколько дней одних, потому что охота не могла заставить ждать. Только охотился он далеко не на оленей и кабанов, его жертвами были именно призраки и оборотни. «Зачем нам такая жизнь, папа?» — маленький Энди никак не унимался, но всегда прятал пистолет за пазуху, лишь бы Чарли до него не смог добраться. «Твою мать убил демон, и я обязан отомстить за нее».   
Эндрю откровенно начинал путаться, где существовала правда, а где сны. Последние казались такими реальными, что юноша начинал верить в существование «параллельных миров», в каждом из которых человек проживал определенную жизнь и думал, что сон — это лишь отголоски его другой жизни.  
Но сны, которые снились день за днем и не давали парню покоя уже в течение долгих месяцев, не могли оставить разум Энди в полном здравии. Уже на первом курсе университета юноша ходил сам не свой и никогда не высыпался, в полной уверенности сообщая родителям о том, что его настоящая жизнь была во снах, зато унылый университет и скучные обыденные будни никак не могли быть настоящим. Приступы агрессии были для родителей звоночками о том, что это так продолжаться не может и сына пора отдавать в руки специалистам. Только Лидия все никак не могла смириться с фактом, что их любимый и единственный Эндрю сходил с ума, слезно умоляя мужа отложить момент похода к психиатру на потом, потому что все еще могло наладиться. Но апогеем стало утро, когда Энди наткнулся на отца в коридоре дома и с удивлением, будто в первый раз его видел, распахнул глаза: «Ты жив? Как это возможно? Ведь тебя же убил демон, который убил и маму». Питер был слишком шокирован таким заявлением, но понял, что так продолжаться больше не может. Ему надоело слушать рассказы о демонах и призраках. И уж самой неожиданной новостью послужило именно сообщение о его собственной смерти. «Как ты можешь говорить, что это полная чушь, когда сам приучал нас с Чарли к охоте с самого детства?! Ты что, забыл, что сам сказал Чарльзу, что если его не устраивает такая жизнь, то он может идти куда пожелает, а он и ушел. Ушел, потому что хотел жить как все нормальные люди, учиться в колледже, работать в офисе и все, что делают нормальные люди? Отец, ты забыл, что я приехал за ним и просил его помочь мне? Потому что ты исчез во время очередной охоты, а потом оказалось, что ты умер в попытке самостоятельно разобраться с демоном. Уехал без меня, хотя я подчинялся тебе и выполнял каждый твой приказ!»   
Лидия рыдала, не прекращая, в кабинете у врача самого дорого лечебного центра в городе, поэтому с мужчиной приходилось разговаривать Питеру, пусть он все еще не мог прийти в себя. Собственный сын похоронил отца и мать в своем подсознании.  
И с каждым месяцем было только хуже. Энди загонял себя в ту действительность все больше. Сны для него были реальностью, а реальность — снами. Только в кабинете у своего лечащего врача он пытался вести себя спокойно, отвечая на нудные вопросы. Проблемой для доктора Ричмонда было то, что Эндрю совершил за эти десять месяцев уже третью попытку самоубийства, каждый раз слыша одну и ту же историю — Чарли умер. На следующие ночи брат уже снился живым, но Энди это не останавливало перед попытками отдать себя выдуманным жнецам, лишь бы сохранить жизнь выдуманному брату. Его лечащий врач уже действительно лишь пожимал плечами, потому что таких пациентов, у которых не было шансов на спасение, он уже на четвертый месяц пребывания в центре отправлял в место для тяжело больных. Но Стайты слишком любили собственного сына, чтобы просто так признать его сумасшедшим и отдать его в лапы безжалостных врачей, где его только и будут кормить непонятными таблетками, от которых и так страдающий Энди сможет, разве что, слюни пускать от размягчения мозга непонятными препаратами. К тому же, от хороших денег никто никогда не отказывался, и коль было заплачено, так Ричмонд добросовестно продолжает выполнять свою работу, пытаясь иногда изменять методы лечения, но пока ни одно средство не помогло Эндрю. Только Питер и Лидия не позволяли врачам бросить их сына.


End file.
